headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Robot
| continuity = | other names = Robos; Androids; Droids | availability = | manufacturer = Various | model = Various | 1st appearance = }} Robots are electronic/mechanical machines, able to perform tasks as per a set of specific preprogrammed parameters. Another common characteristic is that by its appearance or movements, a robot often conveys a sense that it has intent or agency of its own. The word robot can refer to both physical robots and virtual software agents, but the latter are usually referred to as bots. There is no consensus on which machines qualify as robots, but there is general agreement among experts and the public that robots tend to do some or all of the following: move around, operate a mechanical limb, sense and manipulate their environment, and exhibit intelligent behavior, especially behavior which mimics humans or other animals. As a means of preventing robots from becoming a threat to their environment, many of them are programmed to adhere to certain guidelines or "laws". As per science fiction writer Isaac Asimov, the Three Laws of Robotics are: #A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm. #A robot must obey any orders given to it by human beings, except where such orders would conflict with the First Law. #A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law. Robots also appear in many cartoon programs. They are the primary subject of the Transformers animated franchise, and tend to pop up in other related genres including sci-fi, action/adventure, superhero fantasy and comedy. Androids from Westworld.]] Androids are robotic creations whose physical appearance is patterned after that of a humanoid. While all androids are robots, not all robots are androids. Some androids bear an appearance so similar to a normal human being, that they can often fool various means of perception be it ocular, electronic or otherwise. Some notable androids in film cinema include Ash, an android featured in the 1979 film Alien, who goes nuts and tries to kill the crew of the mining vessel Nostromo. Another example of the classic "robots-gone-bad" trope is the gunslinger featured in the 1973 Michael Crichton film Westworld who tries to kill two tourists named Peter Martin and John Blane before finally meeting it's end after being doused with highly concentrated acide. In television, the most infamous android of all is without question Lieutenant Commander Data from the syndicated sci-fi series Star Trek: The Next Generation. Although he is very obviously a robot, Data has demonstrated an unwavering desire to become more human, even going so far as to have a microchip implanted that simulates human emotion. Droids A "droid" is merely another term used for robot, although the word itself is derivative of the word Android. Conversely however, droids are not necessarily androids as many have physical appearances that are not based on that of living beings. The term droid was popularized by the Star Wars film franchise, but has since become part of general sci-fi vernacular. Sentinels Sentinels are the name attributed to various models of robot featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. They are part of the mainstream Marvel Universe, colloquially referred to as the Earth-616 reality, but have also been represented in stories that take place in alternate realities as well. They are traditionally associated with stories dealing with the X-Men. The original Sentinels, the MK I model, were first introduced in the pages of ''X-Men'', Volume 1 #14 in November, 1965 in a story called "Among Us Stalk... the Sentinels!". The more popularly known models are the MK III models, which were first introduced in ''X-Men'', Volume 1 #98 in the story, "Merry Christmas, X-Men — The Sentinels Have Returned!" in April, 1976. There have been many different models of Sentinel since then, varying in appearance, design, capabilities and programming. Robots of Note Robot characters Robot models Appearances * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Ghost - Aida LMD. * Atom 26 - Robot insects. * Avengers 45 - Super-Adaptoid. * Captain America 111 - Mankiller and mechanical cowboy. * Ex Machina - Ava, Kyoko and other models. * Flash: All Star Team Up - Robot insects. * Marvel Comics 1 - Human Torch, Jim Hammond. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 29 - Turtlebot * Wonder Woman: The Deadly Toys - Evil Wonder Woman robot. External Links * Robots at Wikipedia References Gallery Doctor Who 14.18 001.jpg Doctor Who 2005 10x02 001.jpg Kelex.jpg Kelex 002.jpg Mechani-Kong 001.jpg Terminator 2x03 004.jpg Mechanikong 001.jpg Mechanikong 002.jpg Supergirl 1x06 001.jpg Supergirl 1x06 003.jpg Supergirl 1x06 005.jpg Supergirl 1x06 002.jpg LMD.jpg MK-9.jpg <> ---- Category:Eve of Destruction (1991) Category:Robots (2005)/Miscellaneous